Pretending
by A Rice Ball In A Sailor Suit
Summary: Ryou comforts Lettuce after she gets upset and runs home. Unfortunatly her parents get the wrong idea. Possibly OOCness Pleese R&R!
1. Bullies

I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I'll write more soon. Here it is Born With Wings! I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW!

**Pretending**

Bits of broken plate scattered across the floor.

"I'm sorry!" Lettuce always apologised but it was getting weak.

"Oh shut up!" Standing behind her, were Lettuce's so called "friends" from school.

"You're so stupid and clumsy. Even a Monkey could do better then you. Like that one over there." The girls pointed towards Pudding, who was doing tricks for the customers. Tears began to form in the corners of Lettuce's eyes.

"Ah, look. The big baby is starting to cry!" The girls laughed in unison. They began to address the many customers in the cafe. "Hey look everyone! It's the klutz of a cry baby!" The cafe had fallen silent and now was watching Lettuce. She couldn't take anymore. She got up and ran out the door.

"Ah, now she's running away!"

"I think that you should leave." The girls turned around to see Ryou. They were dead silent and still. "Do I have to paint you a picture?" GO!" The girls all run out of the door.

"Is Lettuce going to be ok?" The Mews had been watching from the kitchen. They all had a worried look on her face.

"Maybe you should go and cheek on her after work." Keiichiro suggested. He was holding Lettuce's belongings. "She didn't even take her stuff."

"No. I'll go now. " Ryou took lettuces stuff and ran out of the door.


	2. Help is at hand

Thanks for the reviews. Please keep reviewing!

I do not own Tokyo mew mew.

**Chapter 2**

Lettuce banged on the front door of her house, her face tear streaked.

"Retasu?" Mrs. Midorikawa answered the door and had been surprised to see her daughter on the doorstep in floods of tears.

Lettuce just ran past and headed straight up the stairs, leaving her mother watching. _That was horrible. Why did they have to do that? Why does it always happen to me? _Lettuce slammed the door of her room shut before collapsing onto her bed, tears soaking through her pillow. She could hear her mums footsteps as she walled up the stairs before it was cut off by the sound of the door bell.

_Cant they leave me alone for five minutes?_ Lettuce waited for her mum to answer the door to who she assumed was Ichigo, Pudding, Mint and Zacuro.

"Come in. She's upstairs. Do you know what happened? She seems very upset. " Lettuce could hear her mum talking to the visitor. She waited until she heard the footsteps come up the stairs again before stopping at her bedroom door to knock.

"Go away!" Lettuce threw her pillow at the door. Right now she just wanted to be alone.

"That's no way to talk to you boss." Ryou pushed the door open slightly before looking at Lettuce. "Can I come in?" Lettuce nodded weakly in reply, tears still streaming down her face. Ryou walked towards her and sat on the end of the bed before stretching his arm out to hand her back her stuff. "You forgot this."

"Thanks." She took her stuff and put it on the floor, desperately trying to stop crying. Ryou reached out and wiped a tear away with his thumb.

"Are you OK? Those girls seemed to have really hurt you. Just forget about what they said. They're miserable and just want to make someone else miserable to feel better. What they said wasn't true." He put his arm around Lettuce's shoulders, pulling her towards him. Lettuce could feel her cheeks grow redder. Ryou smiled.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you. I just want to make sure that you feel better." Ryou looked into Lettuces eyes, desperately trying to find a glimpse of happiness. She turned away, her face nearly as red as a tomato.

"Well, what they said was true. I am so clumsy that a monkey could do better at my job." Lettuce sighed. "I'm useless."

Ryou began to feel annoyed. These girls had really affected lettuce and she was really upset. "Look. You're not useless. You're a great person." He smiled as Lettuce turned away. "And, if those girls ever annoy you again, talk to me about it." Ryou winked before getting up and walking to the door. "And try not to cry all over you're uniform. It's dry clean only." He left the room, shutting the door behind him. Lettuce sat on her bed smiling. What he had said had made her feel better. She got up and walked towards the top of the stairs. Ryou was just saying goodbye to Mrs Midorikawa when lettuce appeared.

"Ryou!" Ryou looked towards the top of the stairs to see a cheerful Lettuce. "Thanks for what you said! I feel a lot better!"

Ryou grinned. "I hoped it would. See you at work tomorrow." Lettuce nodded before Ryou bowed and walked out of the door. Lettuce ran back into her bedroom, leaving her mum smiling. To her, it was more than just friendship.


	3. The wrong idea

I disclaim TMM!

**Chapter 3**

Lettuce went to work the next day with a smile on her face. She was greeted by a cheerful Pudding.

"Hi Lettuce! pudding threw her arms around Lettuce. "Are you Ok now? Yesterday, you seemed really upset." Pudding looked up at Lettuce , her eyes full of worry. Lettuce let out a small, sweet laugh.

"I'm fine. In fact, I think that they have made me realise something."

"What's that then?"

"That I shouldn't take peoples words to heart and that I'm not as terrible as I think I am." Ryou watched Lettuce as she talked to Pudding, her smile still firmly in place, not showing any sign of going. _She looks so happy. _Ryou smiled as Lettuce walked towards him.

"I see you're a lot happier now." Ryou took a step towards Lettuce. "I'm assuming that those girls didn't give you any trouble today." Lettuce laughed

"Actually, they didn't speak to me. They just sat there, looking as if they would have their head bitten off if they put a foot out of line. "

"As long as they didn't hurt you." Ryou smiled as Lettuce went off to get changed into her uniform and get ready to work.

********************************************************************************

Another hard day at work was over and the girls were heading home. Lettuce had just finished cleaning up the tables. She was the last one there so she talked quietly to herself.

"Right. I think that's all that I had to do. I'm going to head home." She yawned. "I'm really tired."

"Well it was a busy day." Ryou emerged from the kitchen. "You should go home and get some rest. She nodded as she rushed off to get changed.

_She really does work hard. She really needs to take it easy. _Ryou was still looking at the spot where Lettuce had stood when she came back.

"Ryou?" He jumped at someone calling him, coming out of his daydream. " Are you ok?" She looked like she always did, like she had done something wrong.

"I'm fine." Ryou shot Lettuce his heart melting smile. "Are you going home."

"Yes."

"Would you mind if I walked with you?" Lettuce looked slightly confused. Ryou laughed. "I'm not trying to impose on you it's just that I was going that way anyway. I only thought it would be nice if we could walk together." Ryou could feel his face get hotter.

"It will be fine." Lettuce smiled. "It would be nice to have the company."

"That's good. Well we better get going." He picked up his keys as he headed out of the door. 

********************************************************************************

"So, what do you do at home?" _Why did I ask her that? It could be personal. _Ryou blushed slightly as he realised what he had just asked.

"Not that much really. I just get enough time to eat dinner before doing all of my homework. I spend most of my day at work and school."

Ryou smiled. "I suppose its partly my fault about that."

"It's not really any trouble. I like being able to spend that time at the cafe." _I get to see more of you._ Lettuce found herself blushing at her thought.

"Are you Ok?" Ryou looked concerned. "It's just that you've gone really red for no apparent reason."

"I'm fine." Lettuce smiled before she realised that they had stopped. "Is something wrong?"

Ryou laughed. "Don't you know your own home? It's your house!" Suddenly there was the sound of someone running. Lettuces brother had decided to join them

"Hey look, its lettuce's boyfriend!" Lettuce and Ryou blushed in unison. She was just about to correct him when her parents turned up.

"Hey stop teasing them!" Mr. Midorikawa grabbed his son. "You wouldn't want to embarrass your sister when she's introducing her boyfriend to us for the first time!"

Lettuce and Ryou exchanged glances. This wasn't going to be easy.


	4. Acting

Thanks for the reviews! Sorry i didn't put it up earlier. I was making changes! Its probably still realy bad but oh well.

_**

* * *

**__**Chapter 4**_

Lettuce was just about to explain when Ryou interrupted.

"Don't worry about." Lettuce could feel his arm move around her waist. Lettuce gave him a confused look. "Lettuce warned me about how annoying your son can be." He gave Lettuce a sweet smile. "My names Ryou Shirogane." with his free hand Ryou offered to shake Mr. Midorikawa's hand.

"And I'm Jirou Midorikawa, Lettuce's farther and this is My wife Kasumi Midorikawa" Mrs. Midorikawa smiled at Ryou while her husband shook his hand.

"Well, we better be heading inside. We don't have anything special because Lettuce didn't tell us you we coming." Mrs. Midorikawa gave her daughter a disappointed smile before heading inside with the rest of her family. Lettuce stepped out of Ryou's reach before turning to look at him.

"What are you doing?" She hissed, making sure nobody was watching. Ryou just shrugged his shoulders.

"Just playing along." His voice was a whisper.

"But we're not dating!" Ryou looked at lettuce with an apologetic expression.

"What else did you expect me to do? Embarrass them by saying that we're not dating?" Judging the look on Lettuce's face he knew the answer.

"Ok, maybe I should have but i would be hurting your parents feelings. If I say that we're not dating then they would feel hurt as well as embarrassed. There happy because they believe that you're happy." Ryou looked at Lettuce who was staring at the floor.

"I suppose that would be weird but now what do we do? What do I say when they expect us to be going out together?"

"Say that we broke up."

"But my dad will kill you! And i would have the whole "you will find someone who loves you someday unlike that jerk you were dating." speech." Lettuce looked into Ryou's eyes. "Why did this have to happen?." She looked at the floor, her hand on her head. Ryou took her head in his hands.

"It will be fine. Trust me." Ryou smiled making Lettuce feel like nothing could possibly go wrong.

"Lettuce and Ryou sitting in a tree. K - I - S - S - I - N - G!" Lettuce's little brother stuck his tongue out at them. Lettuce shot her brother a annoyed glance as he went running back into the house.

"I have a feeling you're going to regret saying that." Lettuce smiled before she found Ryou holding her hand. She could feel her face grow redder.

"We better get on with it." Ryou sighed and looked down at Lettuce's hand in his. Lettuce hand felt so delicate.

Lettuce watched as Ryou looked at their hands connected together. She wondered what he was thinking about.

"Are you two going to stand out here daydreaming or are you going to come inside?" Mrs. Midorikawa popped her head around the front door. Lettuce and Ryou snapped out of their daydream and followed her inside.

********************************************************************************

"Here you go!" Mrs. Midorikawa put a tray of refreshments onto the coffee table before sitting with her husband. She smiled at Ryou and Lettuce who were sitting opposite them.

"Thanks Mrs. Midorikawa." Ryou shot her a smile before taking a sip of the herbal tea she had placed in front of him.

"Your welcome. So how did you meet our Lettuce?" Mr. Midorikawa had put an arm around his wife's shoulders. Ryou looked at Lettuce, wondering how her parents would feel if he said that he was her boss and if they even knew where she worked.

"Umm..."

"Well we work together." Lettuce interrupted Ryou. She smiled at him before looking at her family, awaiting their next question.

"We thought that you were a school friend or something. Anyway, how long have you two been going out? I mean you looked pretty close when we first saw you at the front gate. Of course my daughter didn't tell me she had a boyfriend." She shook her head at Lettuce before whispering to Ryou. "But then again I kind of guessed due to the fact that Lettuce always seemed so much happier when you were around." Ryou turned and looked at lettuce who was now a deep shade of red. "It also always seemed like when you were gone she was even daydreaming about you." Lettuce was desperately hoping that her mum would stop talking. Ryou smiled at Lettuce before smiling at Mrs. Midorikawa who was now looking slightly worried. "Please don't hurt her feelings." Ryou was taken aback by this. She obviously cared about her daughter very much. He never dreamed of hurting Lettuce. He wouldn't even let anybody else hurt Lettuce physically or emotionally. Ryou looked straight into Kasumi Midorikawa's eyes.

"I wouldn't dream of hurting your daughter. I would rather get hurt than let someone even say one bad thing to Lettuce." Lettuce looked up at Ryou after hearing these words. Either he is a really good actor or he is telling the truth. Lettuce then looked at her mother who looked reassured.

"Thank you." She said, looking close to tears. Ryou nodded. He had meant what he said. He looked at Lettuce who was smiling.

"It looks like you really love her." Mr. Midorikawa said.

"Of course I do with all my heart." Lettuce began to blush even though she knew that it wasn't true. He seemed so convincing. She looked up at Ryou who, surprisingly, was blushing too. _If only he meant what he said._ Lettuce looked at the floor.

"Well that's good to know. I only have one more question before we disappear." Mr. Midorikawa glanced at his daughter before looking at Ryou.

"Are you being safe?"

Ryou and Lettuce turned as red as a cherry. They had not been expecting that one.

"What!" Lettuce squeaked.

"I had to ask!"

"We're not that old!"

"You never know nowadays!"

Ryou smiled as the farther and daughter argued. He never got to do that with his farther. "Don't worry. We are not that close."

Mr. Midorikawa sighed with relief. "At least that's all cleared up. Anyway we better let you two have some time alone." And with that, Lettuce's parents left the room.

Lettuce let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks for that." Lettuce looked at Ryou. "You were really convincing."

Ryou shrugged his shoulders. "It was the least I could do. I really better be off." Ryou stood up and walked towards the door. "And Lettuce," Lettuce looked up. "I meant what I said about not hurting you. " The expression on his face told her that he was serious.

"Thank you." Lettuce said as Ryou left.

* * *

Pleese review!


	5. Thank You

Here you go! The next chapter is up! Thank you for all of the reviews! Please keep reviewing!

**Disclaimer:**Sadly I do not own Tokyo mew mew.

**

* * *

****Chapter 5**

It had been a busy day at cafe mew mew. After the girls had done all of the work they collapsed onto the chairs around the table in the corner.

"Wow! That was a lot of people!" Ichigo leaned back in her chair and sighed.

"I know! Someone was even sitting at my table!" Mint moaned.

"At least that meant that you had to do some work!" Ichigo shouted.

Lettuce let out a long sigh. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Is something wrong?" Ichigo asked. Lettuce just looked down at the floor and sighed.

"No. I was just thinking about what has happened in the past few days." Lettuce said.

"You're not still thinking about those girls are you?" Mint asked. "I'm sure that they wont do it again."

"It's not that." Lettuce sighed again.

"What is it then?"

"It's hard to explain."

"Please tell us!"

"Aren't you girls going to go home?" Ryou inquired as he walked down the stairs. "The cafe closed ages ago. Why don't you go home?"

"We were talking!" Pudding exclaimed. "Lettuce was just about to tell us about something that happened a few days ago!"

Ryou looked at Lettuce. When he looked at her she turned away and looked at the floor.

"Why can't you talk outside?"

"Because we wanted to sit down and its cold outside!"

Ryou sighed. "Just get out." The mews slowly got up, muttering stuff about how mean it was and how they had worked so hard and now were being thrown out. They slowly began to leave the cafe, still talking. Lettuce followed, not really paying attention.

"Actually," All of the mews turned around at the sound of Ryou voice. "Can I talk to you for a minute, Lettuce?" Lettuce nodded in reply to his question. The rest of the mews walked out, talking about how they thought that something was going on between their boss and their friend. Ryou shut the door after they had left. Lettuce smiled at him.

"Thank You. For everything." Lettuce said. Ryou walked over to her and smiled.

"It's OK. It was nothing." He said.

"But what you did when we were talking to my parents was great. After you left they were saying about how happy they were for me. They said "He is a great boy and it looks like he really cares about you". They smiled a lot more. I was so happy to see them so happy." Lettuce looked up at him. "I can't thank you enough."

Ryou looked down at her. Ever since he met her parents he had been thinking about what her mum had said. He had wondered if what she said was true. If Lettuce was happier when he was around and if she did think about him.

"Umm... Ryou?" Lettuce was wondering why Ryou was staring at her. He realised what he had been doing and began to turn red.

"Sorry." Ryou muttered, staring at the floor. Lettuce sighed.

"Well I best be getting home!" She turned around and walked towards the door.

"wait a minute." Ryou walked towards Lettuce, taking something that looked like a invitation out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Here. we're having another charity do next weekend. The others are invited as well." He smiled at her.

"Thanks." She turned around and ran out of the door.

* * *

Please Review! The last bit will make more sence in the next chapter (you know what chapter im talking about Wolf By Moonlight!)


	6. New Feelings

Here it is! 1 more chapter to go after this one!

**

* * *

****Chapter 6 **

"You don't have to do this." Lettuce looked up at Ryou who had a smile that made her heart melt.

"Lettuce, you're all alone." Ryou looked into Lettuce's eyes before she quickly turned away. Lettuce was watching all of the people dancing around the room. Amongst them was Ichigo and Masaya, who were the centre of attention. Ichigo had bugged Ryou all week to invite Masaya to the party after she found out that the mews were invited. Ryou had already got a invite for Masaya but it was funny watching Ichigo work really hard because she believed that it was the only way for Masaya to come. It was good that he did come because Ichigo looked like she was having so much fun.

Zakuro was talking to a group of people who recognised her and Mint was with a young man. Pudding was busy performing tricks for people who actually looked genuinely amused.

Lettuce was just sitting in the corner at one of the tables. Ryou had gone and sat with her despite how much she pleaded.

"I'm sure that you would rather be over there with them than sitting here with me." Lettuce sighed and gestured towards a group of teenage girls who were standing on the other side of the room. Ryou looked at her.

"I want to sit with you." Ryou smiled at Lettuce, who looked really sad. She was wearing a long blue dress. Her long wavy green hair was lose and it laid against her back. _She looked so sad so alone._ Ryou thought. _She doesn't have anyone, and yet she's smart kind caring and... _

"You're beautiful." Ryou began to blush as the words suddenly came out. Lettuce looked up at him, her face a dark shade of red.

"Th - Thank you." She stuttered. She couldn't believe what she had just heard and that he had said it to **her**. As much as she had dreamed of him saying something like that to her she never imagined that he would actually say it. Lettuce looked up and smiled at him. He smiled back, his eyes locked on hers.

Without knowing what he was doing, Ryou reached across the table and grabbed Lettuce's hand. Lettuce watched confused as he took her hand gently in his. She looked up at him, wondering what he was doing. As she did so, a strand of hair fell in front of her eye.

Ryou reached up with his spare hand and gently tucked the strand of hair behind her ear before resting his hand against her cheek. Lettuce reached up and put her hand on his, gently stroking it with her thumb. Both of them sat there, wondering what was possessing them to do this.

Ryou looked at the girl in front of him. He had always thought that there was something special about her. she may be shy, clumsy and the weakest ability wise but he always saw always saw a kind hearted girl. Someone you could talk to and they would listen. He could trust he. She would help him when he needed it. And now she was alone, vulnerable. He just wanted to protect her from anything that could hurt her.

Suddenly he found himself leaning closer to her, closing the small gap between them. Ryou found his eyes move from Lettuce's down to her soft lips. He leaned closer so that there faces were inches apart. Ryou was not only surprised by the fact that he was doing this, but that Lettuce hadn't moved away.

Lettuce could feel Ryou's breath hit her face. She leaned closer so that her lips brushed against his.

Suddenly everyone was applauding the pianist because they had just finished playing. Ryou and Lettuce blushed furiously.

"Wow! That was fun!" Ichigo said as she walked towards the table, holding Masaya's hand after they had just finished dancing. When they got closer Ichigo noticed how Ryou and Lettuce couldn't seem to look at each other without turning a darker shade of red.

"Are you guys ok?" Ichigo asked. The pair nodded. Ichigo wasn't convinced that everything was normal. Lettuce stood up and everyone looked at her.

"I'm going to go out to the balcony." Lettuce bowed politely before running to the balcony. The others watched before Ichigo and Masaya turned to face Ryou.

"What exactly happened between you two?" Masaya inquired. Ryou just sighed.

"Well..." His voice trailed off as he looked at the floor. Ichigo looked towards the balcony before looking back at Ryou. He looked really sad. Ichigo knelt down in front of him.

"You should go and talk to her." Ichigo said. Ryou looked up at her with a sad expression on his face. Ichigo knew that there was more going on than they were letting on. She knew that Lettuce needed Ryou's company and that he needed hers.

"But she said that she wanted to be alone!" Ryou sighed.

"What people say and what they need are two different things." Ichigo stood up and took Masaya's hand. "We're going to go back and dance. Pleese go talk to her." Ichigo said before turn around and walking to the middle of the room with Masaya.

Ryou thought for a minuite before getting up and wlking towards the balcony. Ichigo and Masaya watched before begining to dance.

"Do you think that there is something going on between them?" Masaya asked Ichigo.

"Of course there is!" Ichigo smiled as they danced around the room.

* * *

Please review!


	7. The Truth

**Sorry it took so long! ive been busy laughing at nothing then feeling really depressed after wathiching torchwood children of the earth and seeing les mis.**

**Anyway, on with the story!!**

**Disclaimer!!!! I do not own TMM cause if i did then masaya wouldn't be alive and ichigo would be with kish :)**Chapter 7

* * *

Lettuce sighed as a soft breeze blew her hair across her face. She was enjoying the peace after the incident that had just happened. Just thinking about it made her cheeks grow redder. At that moment in time she wanted to be alone so she could relax and calm down before returning to the main room.

The peace was only disturbed when the sound of approaching footsteps appeared making Lettuce flinch. She soon calmed down when someone put a reassuring hand on her shoulder but began to panic when she realised who it was.

"Sorry." Ryou smiled at the green haired mew. "I didn't mean to scare you. I was only seeing if you were ok."

Lettuce nodded slowly before turning back towards the moon. Ryou looked at her before looking at the late night sky. Neither dared to say a word, creating an awkward silence.

They remained like this for a while, just enjoying one another's company. They acted casual yet both of them couldn't stop thinking about the other and what had happened a matter of minutes ago. Every so often they would glance at one another while the other wasn't looking. Despite this Lettuce still couldn't help but blush. This meant that Ryou had to try and stop himself from laughing at the mew. Sometimes he even found himself blushing when he thought about how cute Lettuce looked. This also made the blond think. He wondered why she was effecting him in this way. He had never felt these feelings for her before.

Due to Ryou losing himself in thought Lettuce finally broke the silence.

"Is there something wrong or do you always stare at people like that?" Lettuce smiled at her burst of new found confidence. Ryou jumped and turned a darker shade of red as he realised what he was doing.

"Sorry... I just got carried away." He scratched the back of his head and smiled weakly. Lettuce smiled back before looking towards the sky. She sighed.

"Doesn't it look beautiful?" Lettuce shivered slightly as the wind blew, creating a chill. Ryou took a step towards her and put his jacket around her shoulders.

"So do you." He stared at her as her cheeks turned darker. She smiled shyly.

"Last time you said that we nearly ended up kissing."

"You make it sound like a bad thing." Ryou smiled smugly as Lettuce began to look at the floor desperately trying to avoid eye contact. Ryou put his fingers under her chin and gently lifted her head up to look her in the eye. "Am I embarrassing you?"

Lettuce stared at him before shaking her head slowly. "N..No." She said trying to look away. Ryou let out a small laugh.

"Sorry." He smiled. "You don't seem so sure." Lettuce looked at him while trying to think of something to say. The way Ryou kept looking at her it was making really hard to think.

"It's just that..." lettuce struggled to think. She began to look away from Ryou's eyes, desperately trying to think what to say. Her stare travelled down to his lips, the ones she longed to feel against her own lips, her cheek, her neck...

"It's just that?" Ryou said, waiting for a answer. Lettuce looked at him, still partly in her daydream. She seemed to be lost and not thinking straight. Well, she was thinking but not what he wanted to be thinking of. Ryou realised what was going on and began to wave a hand in front of lettuce's face.

"Hello? Earth to Lettuce." He smiled as the girl began to blush. She had only just realised what she was thinking and looking at him wasn't helping matters.

"I..I'm sorry." Lettuce looked at the floor and began to talk really quickly. "I was think what to say but I couldn't concentrate with you looking at me like that... and your lips looked so tempting and I couldn't help it..."

"My what?" Ryou looked shocked as his cheeks turned a light shade of red.

Lettuce jumped back as she realised what she had said. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to say that!" Her face fell. "I didn't know what i was saying and now I've offended you. I..." Lettuce didn't manage to finish her apology as Ryou placed a finger on her lips. He could feel her uneven breaths as they tickled his finger.

"Stop worrying." He noticed that it was calming her down ever so slightly. "You worry far too much over the littlest things when you really don't need to. And besides, I actually kind of liked what you said. It just surprised me that's all." He smiled before removing his finger from her lips. "I didn't realise you thought about me like that."

Lettuce was about to protest when she was stopped by Ryou. He was gently kissed her making Lettuce stunned. Her usual shyness didn't last for long as she began to return the kiss and put her arms around his neck. Ryou gently wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. They remained like that for a few minutes before Ryou pulled away and looked at a smiling Lettuce.

"What was that for?" Lettuce asked.

"I was just thinking about what your mother had said when I met your parents. About how you seemed to be happier when I was around." Ryou noticed how Lettuce began to look away. "It's been something that I haven't been able to get out of my mind. I really don't know why but for some reason tonight when I saw you I kind of hoped that she was right. And when I kissed you I realised that I might actually care about you." Lettuce looked slightly offended.

"You mean you didn't like me?" She whimpered, tears beginning to form at the corners of her eyes. Ryou wondered why she said that when he suddenly realised how it came out.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that." He grabbed her hand. "What I was trying to say was that I think I'm in love with you." His eyes were serious as he looked at Lettuce who was now on the brink of collapsing. She stood there for a couple of minutes wondering when he would say he was joking or when she would snap out of another daydream that the last few minutes had obviously been. When neither of the two happened, she finally spoke.

"W..what?" she whispered.

"I've realised that I'm in love with you." Ryou smiled her before putting an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. If he hadn't then Lettuce might have fallen over. Ryou looked concerned. "Are you ok? You look like you're going to faint." He reached out and took her hand. She looked up at him.

"You really mean it?" Lettuce smiled. Ryou rolled his eyes but smiled back.

"Yes. Do I have to say it again?" He pulled Lettuce into an embrace and put his lips to her ear. "I love you." He gently kissed her cheek before pulling back and looking into her eyes. Lettuce let out a sigh of happiness.

"It's not a dream after all." She leaned forward and put her arms around his neck. "And I love you too." Lettuce smiled before Ryou pulled her into another kiss. This one was more passionate and longer than the first. Whether it lasted for a couple of minutes or a matter of seconds the pair didn't care as they wanted that moment to last forever.

* * *

**Do i need to say it? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!**


End file.
